User talk:Bobo590
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Secretam/sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Secretam (Talk) 03:03, July 3, 2010 Thank You! Thank you so much for being active on the wiki! Its a HUGE help to me. Sig Could you edit my sig on here? Its not working... NOTHING WORKS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you mean that your signature doesn't work either? I'd like to give you a big thank you for working hard on the Glatorian Arena article. I'd like to make you a admin, but I don't know how. Yeah... mine doesn't work either. I'M NOT A TOP USER? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Just kidding...) I get the feeling we have to make a new sig for every new wikia we join. Oh well. So do ya wanna be a admin? Your Glatorian Arena game article is phenominal! AWESOME! I can't figure out the sig... 18:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me either. Please upload a image of the LEGO Harry potter videogame to my article about that. thanks! Thanks for uploading the pic! WELCOME YOU'RE! Sig test (please work...) 22:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 22:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 22:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ~~ Hm, apperently that didn't work. If you find out how to make the sig work, please tell me. Unfortunatley, Wikia for some reason won't make sig work on every wiki, even if you make a new one. I'm Legoace342. I don't think I'll join this wiki. WHY NOT!!???? We need you! Legoace, please join! -Secretam Admin CONGRATS ON ADMIN!!! -Secretam Pic Can you change the pic of our wiki to the LEGO Play thingy? -Secretam You are bureucrat. Only you can do it. If you change me though... Yeah, I'll change you. But you're the ONLY one. -Secretam You're buerecrat. Change the pic please. -Secretam Huh. It won't let me. I'll keep trying. I think you can't. Let me see. I tried, and figued it out. Go to: http://generallegogames.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png , and click Upload a new version of this file. Then, upload the play picture. It says "The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." I g2g for today (spent the whole day on brickepedia) and I hope I'll be back tomorrow! Sorry I had to leave from MLNW. -Secretam kk. BYE! What're we going to do about the pic? -Secretam I just told you how to do it. Go to: http://generallegogames.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png , and click Upload a new version of this file. Then, upload the play picture. Can't I explain to you?! I uploaded it, but then it said that the file was corrupt and could not be used or something like that. -Secretam Same here. I'll try a different method. Good luck. -Secretam I think I have it. Can you take another picture of the play thing and have it in the .png format instead of the .jpg? Thank you. What's the difference between .png and .jpg? I'm really no computer genius. -Secretam Different formats. I will do it. Thanks! When can you do it? -Secretam Done! I will crop it better. Done! I'll crop it EVEN better! WOOOOOO! Party! JK! Thanks alot. I'm adveritising in other wikis for this wiki, so I hope we'll have some new members soon. :D -Secretam Erm... kk? Like it? 18:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) SIG TEST 18:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) TEST! 18:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) 18:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I GIVE UP! Sig My sig doesn't work. What I do is I get to template and insert my sig then I press signature click preview copy the time and press save. 23:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Smart. I need to create a template for sigs. Thank You Thank you for making me a V-Crat. I just made Legoace an admin. BTW you should try to make a sig. Legoace fixed the problem and now my sig works!! 14:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Template instructions. Here is what you do if you want to make a template: 1. Copy Template from MLNW (Where else?). 2. Put this somewhere, like your talk page: 3. It will produce: Do NOT make a template using that name. It is a test to show you and myself. 4. Click the link. 5. Paste the code into the template. 6. Make other templates needed to make that template. 7. HAVE FUNNY!!! Warn We need to make Warn templates. 16:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Duh. There won't be a CVU if there wasn't. Yes, please put them in. YOu do warn 2 and warn outputs, I'll do the warn 1 thingys. LET'S DO THIS! 17:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No wait. I'll do them. 17:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) We need to upload the warn pictures. Also maybe we should just make on page about MLN and then not make any pages describing netwrokers, items, etc. That's what MLNWiki is for. I think we should delete the networker and secret networker pages. 18:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good. How did you do that by the way. 18:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Under construction means Please Stop Talking. Wha? Yeah. Delete ALL OF THEM! Also delete Gresh. MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. DO what? 18:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you upload the pictures. I have Warn2 done exept for the picture. 18:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll take it from here. Thank you! 18:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Here is how you upload a picture from MLNW. Click the picture. right click, and click save link as. (I don't know how to do this on a mac.) Save it to your desktop. Upload the pic. PUT IT IN! YAY! 18:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Warn 1 Warn2 18:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Game What about the Agori Defender Bionicle Game? 19:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You can do it. I didn't play it. 19:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Are there any other LEGO games you know that aren't on LEGO Games Wiki yet? 19:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Erm... No? 20:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you activate the ceat codes in Von Nebula? 21:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Type it into the quadal guy and hit enter. 21:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ask Secretam when he returns what game is next. 00:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Rollback What is rollback? I see you are one. 00:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Rollback is awesomeness. Say a spammer is spamming, hit the rollback, and ALL his edits will be ERASED! Cool? 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me a rollback? 00:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Erm... are you part of CVU? Oh. You are. Done. 00:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You are now rollback. 00:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I was the one who updated the CVU to what it is now. 00:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar We need to make some Barnstars. Could you upload the barnstar pic? 01:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Here is how you upload a picture from MLNW. Click the picture. right click, and click save link as. (I don't know how to do this on a mac.) Save it to your desktop. Upload the pic. PUT IT IN! YAY! BOB 18:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I said that earlier. And by the way, what is Patroller? It sounds similar to rollback, but I've never seen it, but heard it from Joeman. 22:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) There is no such thing as a patroller. 22:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Join We should ask people on MLNWiki to join here. 17:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's add more articles first. 17:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) What is there to add still? 17:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Get on MLNW IRC. 17:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't. I'm not on my home computer and it isn't loading on the stupid computer I'm using. 17:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Mack is setting up an IRC here. 17:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Articles We should add more articles. Suggestions: CrystAlien Conflict, Ultimate Lightsaber Duel, etc. -Secretam Rollback Can you make me a rollback? I can't change my own user status. Thanks, g2g now, be back tomorrow. -Secretam Did you see all the new articles that I made? Characters Can you please vote in my blog post Voting for Characters? -Secretam Pics Hi, can you please upload pics for all the new articles we made? -Secretam Von Nebula You call Thunder easy?!!!! He's the hardest boss!! I can get passed the level I'm on because I can't beat him!! 22:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Close combat? Gunner? 00:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm a gunner. I do close combat but he always hits me and I lose almost all of my health! 21:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Charge into him on gunner. Like hug him while shooting. DO NOT PART ONCE YOU MAKE CONTACT! Keep shooting. have one eye on the screen, one eye on your health, and your finger on the health up button. After 15 seconds, he will only be a memory. Thumbs up if you hate the new skin. 23:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I finally beat him. I made a technical. He's awesome! I love his special attacks. And I hate the new skin. 00:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hate the new skin, if you can call it a skin. 01:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Same here. -Secretam Go to Preferences, skin, and the middle one. 01:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow. This is not the bad skin I saw. -Secretam